Panorama
panorama is a 2018 duet by Morihito Arihara & Soshi Kagurazaka. Overview The lead song from SOARA's fourth RE:START volume. The song is also featured in TSUKINO PARADISE and was one of the event songs for Animal Halloween. Lyrics *Note: Romaji and English translations are fan translated as official translations have not been released as of yet. Color code: * * *Both Kanji = 瞳交わしてみても　指を重ねてみても 確かめたい想いは　眠っている 沈黙で満たされた　二人だけの空間で 終わらない夜を願った あの空へ 合言葉　そばで聞かせてよ　夢の向こう 目覚めても　いつも　信じていた　君の声 朝焼けに　消えてしまうけど　忘れないよ きっと　今度こそ　Good night言えるように 映画みたいな偶然も　溶けてしまう日常に お互いの体温が　すれ違っても 示し合わせたように　星影に集まって ゆらり　流れゆくパノラマ 抱き締めた 合言葉　そばで聞かせてよ　眠る前に ささやきを　雨がと咎めても　零さない 目を閉じて　残る軌跡のような夢を見よう きっと　今度こそ　Good night 彼方へと　君を連れて　星を巡る 君にい伝えきれない 声にならない　だけど　僕の中に ここにいて――― 合言葉　そばで聞かせてよ　夢の向こう 目覚めても　いつも　信じていた　君の声 朝焼けに　消えてしまうけど　忘れないよ きっと　今度こそ　My Dreams 合言葉　そばで聞かせてよ　眠る前に ささやきを　雨が咎めても　零さない 目を閉じて　残る軌跡のような夢を見よう いつか　もう一度　Good night　言えるように Kanji provided by ryota-kunstranslations on Tumblr. |-| Romaji = Hitomi kawashitemitemo yubi wo kasanete mitemo Tashikametai omoi wa nemutteiru Chinmoku de mitasareta futari dake no kuukan de Owaranai yoru wo negatta Ano sora he Aikotoba soba de kikasete yo yume no mukou Mezamete mo itsumo shinjiteita kimi no ko Asayake ni kiete shimau kedo wasurenai yo Kitto kondo koso Good night ieru you ni Eiga mitai na guuzen mo tokete shimau nichijou ni Otagai no taion ga surechigatte mo Shimeshi awaseta you ni hoshikage ni atsumatte Yurari nagareyuku panorama Dakishimeta Aikotoba soba de kikasete yo nemuru mae ni Sasayaki wo ame ga togamete mo kobosanai Me wo tojite nokoru kiseki no you na yume wo miyou Kitto kondo koso Good night Kanata he to kimi wo tsurete hoshi wo meguru Kimi ni tsutaekirenai Koe ni naranai dakedo boku no naka ni Koko ni ite— Aikotoba soba de kikasete yo yume no mukou Mezamete mo itsumo shinjiteita kimi no koe Asayake ni kiete shimau kedo wasurenai yo Kitto kondo koso My Dreams Aikotoba soba de kikasete yo nemuru mae ni Sasayaki wo ame ga togamete mo kobosanai Me wo tojite nokoru kiseki no you na yume wo miyou Itsuka mou ichido Good Night ieru you ni Romaji translations by ryota-kunstranslations on Tumblr. |-| English= even if you avert your eyes, even if you fiddle with your fingers, the feelings that we want to confirm are still sleeping. In this atmosphere of ours that has been satisfied by silence, I wished for a night that would never end. Towards that sky! Let’s listen to what’s waiting beyond our dreams beside this password. Even if we wake up, I’ll always believe in your voice. Even if the morning glow might disappear, I won’t forget. This time, I’m sure I’ll be able to say “Good night.” Even if this movie-like coincidences ruin our daily lives, even if our temperatures are different, I’ll continue to gather starlight just so we can have our revelation. A swaying and flowing panorama, I want to embrace it. Let me hear that password before we sleep. Even if these whispers make the rain feel wrong, my feelings won’t be destroyed. Let’s close our eyes and look at this dream that’s what’s left of a miracle. This time for sure… Good night. The stars will surround us as I take you with me to the horizon! I can’t express it to you… I can’t put it into words but what’s lying in my heart is… Please stay by my side! Let’s listen to what’s waiting beyond our dreams with this password. Even if we wake up, I’ll always believe in your voice. Even if the morning glow might disappear, I won’t forget. This time for sure, My Dreams… Let me hear that password before we sleep. Even if these whispers make the rain feel wrong, it won’t be destroyed. Let’s close our eyes and look at this dream that’s what’s left of a miracle. This time, I’m sure I’ll be able to say “Good Night” to you once more. English translations by ryota-kunstranslations on Tumblr. References Category:Duets Category:Songs Category:Soshi Kagurazaka songs Category:Morihito Arihara songs Category:TSUKIPARA songs